


Unfortunate Coincidences

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [34]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, 悪魔城ドラキュラ 暁月の円舞曲 と 蒼月の十字架 | Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow & Dawn of Sorrow, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Families of Choice, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Serious Injuries, Unconventional Families, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new folks arrive and Apollo gets more or less a canon update though the injuries in this universe are a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfortunate Coincidences

Klavier looks at Apollo, "He's cute. What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not fine. And I can't... I... "

"Ach. Apollo, mausi. It is ok to not be fine, but if you love him, I'm not stopping you. He is to you what Daryan is to me, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then go talk to him. If he loves you as much as Dar does me, he'd appreciate hearing the truth from you."

Apollo doesn't answer and Klavier frowns reaching over to touch him and Apollo yelps as Klavier grabs his arm firmly and Klavier looks down at the very raw-looking hand attached to the arm he's holding as Apollo bursts into tears, "How long has this been painful, Apollo?"

"Three hours."

He studies the raw skin frowning, "Come, we need to go see Ray now. These are burns, Apollo."

Apollo's wailing gets louder and more unintelligible and Klavier gives up and draws a circle around them both keying the signature to the medical bay.

Once down there, Ray takes one look at Apollo and frowns when Apollo lets go of Klavier and collapses and Ray rushes over and runs her fingers through his hair and they come away bloodstained.

"His hypothesis was wrong."

"Huh?"

"I want to keep him here. Severe burns and a head injury. He's updating and resisting it, Klavier."

"Will he be okay?"

"With time. I need to kick you out Klavier, you're a potential contaminant and this isn't going to look or sound pretty."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Inform Soma and Mina that he's not allowed front clearance without them. Send Prim down and ask Katniss if she minds being on call for burn victim support. He'll be able to have visitors this evening but he probably won't be very lucid because I'm going to drug him to manage the pain."

"Take care of him."

"I always do."

After talking to Mina, Soma, Prim and Katniss, Klavier heads out to the garden. Athena, Juniper and Clay are out there and come over and Athena smiles, "Where's Apollo?"

"With the house medic. He's in a lot of pain right now. She says he'll be able to have visitors tonight but he probably wont be very lucid."

Juniper frowns, "Oh... Is it our fault?"

"Not exactly. This kind of thing is complex here because there is no set pattern as to canon updates. But just be gentle if you decide to go see him later."

They nod and turn to go and Klavier grins at Clay, "Wait, Clay. I want to speak with you alone."

Clay smiles, "You and Apollo are together, am I wrong?"

"Yes we are each other's primary, but we're poly which means we're allowed to take other lovers if we wish. Apollo told me you were best friends but wouldn't go into any other details.... He said he couldn't speak up because he isn't fine. I think that phrase might mean more to you than it does to me... Clay, what isn't he telling me?"

Clay sighs, "We had plans to move in together after my mission... I wanted to come back home to him. Because we helped each other out. I'm fine, you're fine, we're both fine is... kind of a personal thing."

Klavier sighs, "I thought something like that. You may have to make the first move. Tell him I told you about us."

"I always had to make the first move. He's such a stickler about rules."

"True."

"But thank you for telling me. And thank you for helping him when I couldn't. I'm glad he found you."

"We initially weren't that close when we first met, but it's gotten a lot better."

Later, Clay sits by Apollo, "Hey Apollo."

"Clay?"

"Yeah it's me. Klavier told me about both of you. If you want, I wouldn't mind trying to pick up where the universe screwed us both over, when you're feeling better."

"If I could move, I'd kiss you now."

"I could fix that." Clay perches on the edge of the bed, grinning.


End file.
